Mine
by Princess Latifeh
Summary: Taylor Swifts Mine put into a story for Kelly and Christian. *First uploaded on my main page, Queen Latifeh*
1. Chapter 1

**Mine Chapter 1: Pilot**

(Kelly's POV)

I woke up, startled. It was my parents fighting again, for the 100th time this week. I started to silently cry as I heard my dad screamming at my mother. I heard her cry, and my father yell "I don't need you!" and that's where this nightmare all began...

That was me when I was 12. Now here's how the nightmare got to it's worst...

I woke up, surprised that I hadn't woken up to yelling, arguing parents today. I ran downstairs to find my mom, looking like she hadn't slept in a year. She looked up at me and started crying. I held her up. "Mom? What's wrong?" I asked urgently. She just cried harder. I let her put herself back together in 2 minutes. She looked up and said "I'm the worst mother ever!" and faint.

She'd woken up 5 minutes later, to me panicking. "Where's dad?" I asked, seeing her look at me with sad eyes. "No... NO!" I screamed as I ran to my room and slammed the door. I knew things weren't working between my mom and dad, but I'd always wished they'd just hug and kiss and it would be all over. But for him to go this far? Leave me and my mother? He never even said bye! Strangely, I didn't feel as sad as I did mad. I threw my picture of him and mom together out my window. But I knew my mom had her own, so it didn't even matter.

I got up and saw my mom packing. "Get your stuff, we're leaving." She said as if she forgot dad wasn't there.

"Are you crazy? What if dad comes back?" I practically yelled.

She sighed. "He not..." was all she said before I did get my stuff, and we left. All my friends, all the cool stores, the huge theatre, everything! And I didn't even look back.

That was when I was 16. Now I'm 18, and my mom and I have lived with out my father for 2 years. We moved a lot, until mom could find a good job. We finally settled for New York, where we've lived in for 2 months.

I didn't go to school. I dropped out the day I turned 18, so it was legal. Now I just work at a newspaper, since I love to write. My mom was never home. She had too much work, but the pay was really good.

I'd made friends at my work, making sure they didn't get too close. I didn't want them to know about my mom, and I didn't want to miss anyone if we had to move again.

I walked into a newly opened café shop across the street from my work. I was hoping this place was good, I didn't want to have to drive 10 minutes to Starbucks when I could go across the street.

I sat at a table. I hadn't had breakfast, so I was looking in the menu for something to eat, when my waiter walked up to me, looking at his notepad. When he looked up, our eyes met, and stayed like that for a while.

He coughed. "May I take your order?" he asked, breaking both of our trance.

"Yes," I looked at his nametag then said, "Christian." He smiled and looked at me again. 'This place was looking good so far.' I thought, then mentally kicked myself. 'What am I doing? Love? It never lasts! Wait, love? We HAVEN't even met! Ugh!' "I'll have scrambled egged with sliced hashbrowns, and some coffee would be nice." I said, smiling politely.

He wrote it down. "Okay, umm," he looked at my nametag I had to wear and said "Kelly." making me giggle and him smirk as he walked away to get me my order.

10 minutes later, I was reading a newspaper, trying to find my article, when I found it was on the front page. I shrieked in happiness, then I jumped as Christian whispered in my ear "What ya readin'?" scaring me half way to death.

"Nothing." I said as he set my tray down. He grabbed it out of my hands and read the title: "School's in strike!" with pictures of kids having fun. I tried to get it back, but he was good.

He read the authors name and smiled. "You wrote this?" he said it as he looked up at me, making my cheeks grow rosy.

"None of your business." I said as I looked down and started eating my food, to stop the conversation. But my plan back fired as he sat down across from me and stole a hashbrown.

"Hey, I have a 20 minute break. Mind if I sit with you?" He smirked because he'd already sat down, and was making himself comfortable as he ate my hashbrowns.

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Sure, I mean I wouldn't want to keep you from real friends, but what the hay. Come sit down!" He smiled, and I smirked.

We talked and got along really well. He seemed like a really nice guy. But I knew we can't be more than friends. We'd been talking for 5 minutes before he'd completly finished all my hashbrowns, not saving any at all for me.

"You're paying for that." I said as he swallowed the last hashbrown. He grinned, and he looked so handsome.

"Okay, but only because gentlemen take responsiblity for their actions." He looked at me and said, "This is really fun. Will I ever see you again?" He finished asking, and I immediately froze.

"Umm... Be right back!" I said as I ran to the washroom, calling the one person who I let get close to me.

"Hey Barbie." Maryse said, from the other end of the line.

"Hey, umm, I just met a guy, and he basically asked me out... What do I do?" I asked frantically.

I heard a slight choke before she said, "You came to the right place! Is he hot?" I rolled my eyes. Typical Maryse. I replied with a yes before she continued. "Then duhh! You need to go on a date once in a while. Have fun!" she said before I said thanks and we both hung up. I walked out and back to the table where Christian sat.

I smiled. "Okay, let's go out tonight. Something romantic... Dinner?" I asked him, and he grinned, making me melt a bit.

"Yes. I'll call you." He said as he took my number.

"One more thing, I want a coffee to go please." I smiled at him. He smiled back and got it for me. I paid for everything but the hashbrowns, which he had to pay for. Then I walked out of the café with a smile on my face. This place is getting good.

**Did you like it? Should I continue? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Mine Chapter 2: Sitting By The Water

(Kelly's POV)

I was getting ready for my date with Christian, and of course Maryse came to help pick out what to wear. I was just going in skinny jeans and a white tank top. I didn't want to look to over the top. I took a good look in the mirror. My hair was wavy and I only wore foundation, lipgloss, eyeliner, and mascara. Maryse was just cheering to herself. Then we heard the doorbell ring, and Maryse opened it to Christian.

"Why hello. Kelly will be down in a minute." Maryse said, inviting him in. I sighed and walked out. He looked at me and his jaw dropped. I giggled as I walked up to the two of them.

"Well," Christian cleared his throat, looking me in amazement. "We better get going." I smiled, said goodbye to Maryse who smiled at me, and Christian opened the car door for me as I got in.

"You know, most girls go all fancy for their first date, why not you?" Christian asked as he started driving.

"I'm not like most girls." I said and sent him a smile, which he returned. We talked about ourselves for about 10 minutes before her stopped the car.

I looked at him confused. "What are we doing here? I thought we were going to dinner?" He laughed and opened my door for me.

"We are going to dinner, but it would be nice to go for a walk on the beach before it gets dark." He grinned, making my stomach get butterflies.

"Okay. You really know how to charm a woman, don't you?" I said as we walked along the water.

"Well, I have my ways. But the only girl I'm charming is you." He put his around me, and I jumped. No one had done that since I was 12... And that was my dad. He noticed my flinch, and looked at me concerned. "Sorry, I shouldn't have done that if you didn't like it."

I started to tear up a bit, but hugged him, and he hugged back. I took his hand and put it around me, and we walked in silence, but in a comforting way.

We were walking by a dock when I saw a dinner table set, with candles the only thing keeping this place lit, since it was pretty dark out. My jaw dropped. He really did that just for me? He pulled away from me and walked up to the table, pulling up a chair for me to sit. I did, and he gave me a rose.

"Christ-" I began but he interrupted.

"Yeah, I know. I said we'd go out to dinner, but this seemed like a better idea. So, what do you think?" I gave him a look that said 'What Do You Think?' because I was so speechless, which made him laugh.

We talked and talked. I was having a great time. He checked the time and realized it was 10:00 p.m. so he decided to drive me home. When we got to my house, he walked me up to the porch like the gentleman he is. He turned me to him and wiped some strands of hair off my face. "When do we do this again?" He said grinning, which made me giggle.

"Tomorrow. You free?" I asked him, as he smiled.

"I'm completely free." He said as he started leaning down... Downer...

I was nervous, so thank goodness the door opened before Christian kissed me. It was Maryse who was smirking. "It's late, you might wanna come in." Her eyes continued her sentence. 'And tell me everything that happened as I crash here tonight!' I giggled and said a quick bye to Christian before kissing his cheek and walking into the house.

I looked back at a grinning Christian as he held his cheek and he turned and left.

I smiled and went to the freezer and pulled out a bucket of ice cream. Maryse smiled at me. "So is he a good kisser?" she immediately asked, making me choke. "We haven't kissed, Maryse! That was our first date..." I looked for a spoon and started digging into the ice cream.

Maryse rolled her eyes. "Pshh! You would be making out with him right now on your porch if it wasn't for me." I rolled my eyes.

"Soo...? Was it good?" I smiled at Maryse's question and took another spoon full of ice cream.

"Yeah... It was good." Maryse and I talked for an hour, as I filled her in on everything. We went to sleep and as I laid in bed all I could think about was his arm around me, and the way it felt good, right. I couldn't shake the feeling, so instead I started to believe this could work...

Like it? Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Mine Chapter 3: Secrets Revealed

(Kelly's POV)

I woke up and checked my phone. Christian was calling me. I smiled and picked up. "Hey Christian." I said as I went to the kitchen where Maryse was. She looked at me on the phone and made kissy faces. I grabbed a pillow and threw it at her.

"Hey sunshine. Wanna go for breakfast?" Christian said on the other end.

"Umm, sure. Come here in about an hour." I asked and went to the washroom to brush my teeth and take a shower.

"I'll be there." He said and I smiled. We hung up and I took a shower and got ready. I sighed in a super girly way. The doorbell rang so I ran to it and opened the door. "Hey Christian." I said as I kissed his cheek. He smiled.

"Hey. We better get going." He said as I took his arm and we walked to his car. He took me out for breakfast, and we had an amazing time.

"So hey, when do I get to see your house?" I asked in his car. He laughed again, and he looked so hot. Opps, I couldn't help myself.

"Right now, if you want." He started driving and I nodded, so he drove to his house. We walked in and it was amazing, it had a spiral staircase, a pool in the back, and he even had a theatre! He saw my jaw drop, and laughed. "Yeah, I'm pretty wealthy." I was so shocked because I always thought rich people were snobby, full of themselves, brats! I smiled at him and he went to the fridge and passed me a pepsi.

We talked, and be gave me a tour. Then we walked outside and he drove me home. When we got there I sighed. I was really starting to believe in us, and he looked at me and saw that. "Why did you look like you didn't think we'd work when we first met?" He asked concerned.

"Because..." I looked away, and he gently made me look at him with his thumb and pointer finger. I sighed as I looked into his eyes. They were mesmerizing. "Because my parents fought all the time, and one day my dad left with out ever saying goodbye to me. I'm not sure about my mom, but I could never be strong enough to ask. Now my mom leaves on business trips all the time, leaving my alone except for my bestfriend whose like an older sister for me. I lost hope in all love, like it wouldn't work no matter what."

It all just came out of my mouth, as if I'd been looking forward to telling him, which I wasn't. He just smiled and kissed my cheek. "Well I know one thing for sure. We'll never make your parents mistakes." He grinned, trying to make me feel better. I threw my arms around him and kissed him. This, was real love and I did believe.

I pulled away as his phone rang, meaning he got a text. I picmed it up to read the text. It was just a text from his mom saying she'll be home soon. He saw it and took it away from me and shut it off, leaning in again. I leaned in too, then pulled away the last second and said, "No, that's all you get." before getting out of the car and running to the house.

I opened the door to see Maryse standing by the doorway with her arms across her chest. "So is he a good kisser?" She said as she jumped on me, excited.

I rolled my eyes. "Why do you care? And for your information, yes, he is. He kisses with passion and lust, not sloppy and all that." I kinda grossed myself out thinking about it.

Maryse squilled. "We need to do something... Let's go to the restaurant. You can invite Christian." She said mockingly and I threw a pencil gently in her direction.

"But he just left." I said and laid on the coach.

"Actually it seems his car's still here." She and I looked out the window. She was right! But where was Christian? I got up and went to the door to look. I opened the door and there stood Christian, with a scarf in his hand.

"Thought you might want this." He gave me the scarf and smiled at me, making me smile back.

"Hey, umm Maryse and I wanted to to to the restuarant down the block. Wanna come?" I asked hoping he would. This would be a good way to get to know eachother better.

"Sure. My car's still on so let's get going." Maryse yelled 'Wooh!' and we went. We had a great time, and Maryse and Christian got along fine. I felt him sneak a lot of glances in my direction, which I returned.

We went home and Christian walked us to the porch. He took my wrist and stopped me, and Maryse stopped too, until I gave her a look that said 'Go!' and she did. She said "Have Fun..." in a mocking tone, and I rolled my eyes.

Christian took my hand. "Listen, I have something to ask you. But I want to ask you tomorrow. I'll come pick you up at 10:00 a.m. okay?"

I smiled. "Of course! I can't wait!" And I kissed him and he kissed back. I finally pulled back and hugged him. "See you tomorrow." I said as I went into the house. I sighed and went to sleep, happy and excited.

Like it? Review! Sorry if it gets boring =/


	4. Chapter 4

**Mine Chapter 4: Forever & Always**

(Kelly's POV)

I woke up with a huge smile on my face. I ran downstairs and ate breakfast, then got ready at 9:30. So I was just waiting for Christian now. My phone rang and I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Morning beautiful. Ready to go?" I heard Christian's voice and smiled.

"Yeah, just waiting for you." I replied.

"Well in that case, look outside." I looked outside to see his car and I ran out of the house.

"You came early!" I screamed as he lifted me in a bear hug and swung me.

"Yes but now we gotta go to the beach." He drove for about 10 minutes until we got there. We decided to go on a boat ride. We just went about 5 metres until I started screaming in panic. I could never go on a cruise. He laughed and turned us around. We sat by the water, just talking and looking at eachother.

"Hey what's that?" Christian said pointing in the direction of the water. I followed his finger but didn't see anything.

"Where?" I said, still looking.

He laughed. "There."

I grew frustrated so gave up trying to find it and turned my attention back to Christian. He had a ring! I gasped and put my hand over my mouth.

"I know we haven't known eachother for a very long time, but I love you Kelly, and I want to be with you. So will you marry me?" He looked at me hopefully.

I was speechless, but managed to say "Yes!"

He hugged me and I kissed him, which he returned. We went back to my place, and I invited him in. I showed him around and we sat on the couch.

"I'm so glad you came into my life." I said before laying down and having my head on his leg.

"I'm glad I did too." He grinned and I got up to kiss him, when a cough got our attention.

It was mom. She looked at Christian and then at me. "So uhh, who's your little friend?" I could tell this wasn't going to be good.

"Umm, Mom meet Christian, my fiancé. Christian, this is my mom." I introduced them. Mom looked at me in shock, while Christian said hello very politely.

"Can I speak with you for a second, Kelly?" Mom said taking me to the kitchen. "What do you think you're doing?" She practically yelled.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Marrying a man like him! In just short notice! All he wants is to get into your pants! When people look at you, they probably think he's your father!" She shot at me.

"Just because your marriage didn't work out you don't have to try and ruin mine!" I shot back and stomped into the living room. "Come on Christian, we're leaving." He followed me out the door, and I was so disgusted with my mother, how could she do that? I'm happy with Christian, can't she just be happy with that?

Christian knew I needed time to cool off, so he drove in silence for 5 minutes before talking. "I heard what you guys said... If your mom doesn't like me,-" He started but I cut him off.

"Don't talk like that. Like it's her decision who I get to date and marry. I want to be with you, so I'm marrying you and that's the end of story." I said without looking at him. I was so embarrassed that he heard what my mom said.

I sneaked a peek at him. He looked hurt, but a little glad I still want to marry him. He turned to me and grinned. I smiled weakly.

We got to his house, and decided to just stay in the back. I looked around. "Where are your parents?" I asked him, hoping they wouldn't come and yell at him for dating someone so young.

"I don't live with them. They don't get in my life very much. The day I turned 18, bye bye parents." He looked at me, and I smiled at him.

"Guess we both have sucky parents, right?" I smiled and he laughed a bit.

"Yeah." He put his arm around me, and I cuddled into him.

I realized I'd fallen a sleep when I woke up in Christian's bed. I looked around and saw Christian laying next to me, hands around my waist. I screamed, which woke him up. He smiled at me and I just jumped out of bed. "What-" I started but he cut me off.

"You fell a sleep and I brought you to my bed. And since we're engaged, I didn't think you'd mind me sleeping in the same bed." He looked me in the eyes and I knew he was telling the truth.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to his washroom. I brushed my teeth with a new looking brush and took a shower. I came out in a towel and was looking for a shirt of his to wear to surprise him. I wore a black t-shirt with a circle in the middle that said "Christian" and I wore my skinny jeans I wore yesterday. I walked downstairs and found him in the kitchen. "How do I look?" I said, surprising him as he looked up at me and laughed.

"Well don't you look sexy." He said and I posed and then helped him cook breakfast. We sat at the table and a thought came into my head.

"Christian... How long do you think we'll be together?" I asked and he looked across the table at me.

"Forever and Always."

**Cheesy! But did you like it? Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mine Chapter 5: Moving**

(Kelly's POV)

After Christian and I ate breakfast (which was delicious by the way. Who knew he was such a great cook?), we went to his indoor pool and swam a bit. Of course I hadn't come prepared, so I wore Christian's T-shirt and his old swimming trunks which was really baggy. We splashed each other a lot, and he tickled me for getting water in his eyes. I laughed and had to get out of the water. He followed and wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing my head.

I smiled and he grinned. "So I have a question to ask you..." He said while sitting on a chair and I sat on his lap. I looked at him and smiled again, and laid my head on his chest.

"What is it?" I asked and he put his arm around me.

"I was wondering if you wanted to move in?" He asked and I laughed.

"Sure. How could I say no?" I hugged him tighter and he kissed my head. "Could I move in... Now?" I asked and he smiled.

"Of course! We can go pack right now." He jumped up and we got dressed. We went over to my house, and I didn't think my mom would be there because she had work. We walked into my house and I ran straight for my room. I packed and left a note on the counter for mom. I didn't want to talk to her, so I thought it would be best to just leave a note. I ran back to the car where Christian sat waiting.

"You could have waited in the house." I told him jokingly as I got into the car.

"Well I kind of felt as if I wasn't wanted." He said as he drove to his house.

When we got there, I unpacked everything in the guest room. He told me I could sleep with him, but I didn't want to do anything like that until after marriage. He laughed at me cause it was pretty stupid to think he'd hurt me.

I walked out of the house to see Maryse at the store around the corner. She saw me and waved frantically for me to come over to her. I walked up to her and she had her arms crossed and looked kind of mad.

"Where were you? Why didn't you answer any of my calls? Or tell me you were at some random person's house! What the hell was that?" I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Calm down Maryse. I haven't checked my phone in days. And that wasn't just a random dude's house. It was Christian's. We decided to move in together." I smiled and she raised a brow.

"Whoa, what?" She shook her head. "Don't you think you're going too fast?"

I looked at her, getting frustrated. "No. We're just in..."

"What Kelly? Love? I thought you didn't believe in that." I looked away, getting angrier and angrier.

"You know, you're supposed to support me. Why are you being so mean?" I asked her.

"Well it's not my fault you can't make up your mind!" She yelled and I gasped. I turned and ran back to Christian's house crying. Christian stood at the doorway wondering what the noise was all about. He saw me crying and quickly wrapped his muscular arms around me, making it better. I looked in the different direction of where Maryse had stood. Now she was slowly walking up to us.

"Sorry Christian, can I speak to Kelly for a second?" She asked, sympatheticlly.

Christian looked at me, waiting for my answer. I shook my head. "Sorry Maryse, I think we should get inside." Christian took my hand as he said that and walked me into the house.

"Kelly! I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. Jeez, I think we're both PM-" Maryse started but she stopped as I slammed the door in her face.

"You okay?" Christian said as he tried comforting me.

"No." I cried into his shoulder and he held me tight. I kissed his cheek and walked up to the guest bedroom. I laid down, wondering what was going to happen tomorrow...

**Review please! No point putting the fight in there, but I have some major writers block. Anyway, I know the chapter's short, but there are some other projects I'm working on, that I am trying really hard to make long. So forgive me for now, and of course the new story is... K2C2... lol, DUHH! haha, anyway, I'm done for now, Pcee.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mine Chapter 6: Flash Forward**

(Kelly's POV)

It's a week until the wedding! This is just crazy! I was getting so stressed! I'd called Maryse to be my maid of honour. Yeah, I decided to forgive her the next day because it was stupid to fight over making up my mind. She did apologize like a hundred times even after I slammed the door in her face. She also promised to give us a great wedding present, which was NOT the reason why I forgave her. She hugged me tight and we ran to the place where the marriage was happening. We wanted it to be outdoors and very natural. We met my wedding planner there. She was getting the place decorated and we were just checking to see what it looked like. Once we were done, Maryse and I walked out and saw Christian's car waiting for us. Christian honked and we got in. We got into the back but I leaned over to him and kissed him. Maryse made a disgusted face and I laughed and Christian smirked. He drove us to the bakery so we can show the chef what we want our cake to  
>look like. I wanted pink hearts around it until Maryse made the suggestion of a chocolate cake with stars and me and Christian's names on it that totally blew me away.<p>

After we were finished with that, we went over the guest list again, for the hundredth time. Maryse rolled her eyes, and Christian drove us to the jewelry store to check on the rings. My ring was beautiful! It was heartshaped with a diamond in the middle. It had a gold swirling to it at the bottom, with smaller diamonds in that, too. Maryse and I squilled and giggled, then Christian drove us home.

I sighed at the long day. There was still a lot of work tomorrow. I laid in bed with Christian, letting Maryse sleep in the guest bedroom. She was going to stay with us for a while, because we're bestfriends, I'm getting married, and we're girls. Do the math. I changed into a tanktop and some tight short shorts and got in bed with him. He wrapped his arms around me like usual and I fell asleep with my head on his chest.  
><strong>-<strong>  
>I woke up and sighed. I got on some skinny jeans, a pink tanktop and a pink cardigan. Maryse had on some black short shorts covered by a black dress. Typical Maryse, as I say. She has to look good for everything, even if she's going outside for 5 minutes.<p>

Maryse and I got into Maryse's car and she drove us to the dress shop. We didn't want Christian seeing the dress. So it was just me and Maryse. We were giggling in excitement. 6 more days, counting today! The dress was perfect, and it fit so well. Maryse fanned herself, indicating I looked hot. I laughed and changed back.

We went home and I jumped on the couch on Christian. He grunted in pain, and I giggled and got off him before kissing him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me, kissing me again.

Maryse threw a pillow at us and said, "Keep it PG." I blushed and Christian kissed my neck, which sent chills up and down my body. But the good kind. Maryse rolled her eyes and left as fast as she could in heels to the guest room. I got off Christian and took my shoes off.

"So, you excited?" He asked as he kissed my neck again while wrapping his arms around me from the back.

I giggled and brushed him off. "Yes, but really stressed. Tomorrow we're going to check on the food." I sighed and decided to go take a nap. Christian tried to pull me back, but I laughed and walked upstairs.  
><strong>-<strong>  
>I woke up to someone gently nudging me. I looked up and saw Christian's best man and bestfriend Edge. Well Adam, but everyone calls him Edge. I had never talked or seen him before, but he was Christian's bestfriend, so I figured he was nice.<p>

I had the covers over me, but when I had taken them down to see who woke me up, he blushed and got off the bed quickly.

"Sorry, I thought you were Christian." He said before looking down embarrassed.

I yawned and got up. Before I took a nap, I had changed into the same tanktop and shorts I wore the other night. I walked downstairs, pulling Edge by the wrist gently to the kitchen. There Christian sat eating a banana while on his laptop. He looked up and smiled at us.

"Kelly, I see you've met Edge. Edge, this is Kelly." Christian got up and hugged Edge and looked at him. "So where are you staying while your here?"

"Well actually, I'm here because I don't have a place to stay. I was wondering if I could crash here?" Edge asked and sat down at the table, making himself at home.

"Of course man! But you'll have to share a bedroom with Maryse." Christian said as he sat down in his chair and I sat down beside him.

As if on cue, Maryse walked into the kitchen in a bikini, all wet. So I was guessing she'd been swimming. The look on Edge's face looked as if to him, she was going in slow motion and the 'Wa wa wa waa' music played. I tried hiding a laugh.

"Someone say my name?" Maryse asked, giving a flirtacious look at Edge. He smiled back.

"Well, I was wondering if you would mind me sharing your room for a while?" Edge asked and Maryse started wiping her hair with a towel.

"I don't mind, at all." Maryse made her accent noticeable, which made him smile bigger.

"That's great. I'll go unpack." Edge left and Maryse wrapped the towel around herself, suddenly uncomfortable showing so much skin to Christian. But he didn't seem to hardly notice at all. His eyes were on me while his arms were wrapped around me.

Maryse looked at us and fake gagged, then walked upstairs to Edge. I laughed and laid my head on Christian's shoulder, falling asleep once again.

**Review please! Like it? Boring, but the wedding is coming up, so they have to be prepared. I added Edge! Lol, of course I did.**

**I know it's been, like, forever since I updated, but I have a lot of other stories I'm writing too! So watch out for those ;P**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I decided to put chapters 7 & 8 together since they are really short =P Hope you enjoy! Oh, and BTW, I pre-wrote the whole story about a month ago =P so that's why my A/N's are all over the place =P BTW, I will upload the last chapter tomorrow! YAY! =DD**

**Mine Chapter 7: Preparations and Stress**

(Kelly's POV)

I woke up the next morning and sighed. Another long day up ahead. Atleast Christian was by my side, gently snoring. I kissed his cheek and got up and dressed. I wore a red skirt and a plain yellow long sleeved shirt tucked into the skirt. I walked into the kitchen and Maryse nodded in approval.

"I have taught you well." She said as she took out some orange juice and drank it.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I replied and got a banana. "So what's up with you and Edge?" I asked as I hopped onto the counter and started eating my banana.

Maryse smiled and giggled. "Well I told him he could sleep with me so he didn't have sleep on the couch or the floor. We did end up sleeping in the same bed. And there was a LOT of cuddling." She replied with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and threw the banana peel into the garbage.

"Well aren't you two getting friendly?" I joked and we both giggled.

Edge and Christian walked in and looked at us as if we were freaks. But they were only kidding because Christian walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. I played around with his messy bed hair and kissed him goodmorning. Edge walked over to Maryse and gently kissed her hand. She smiled seductively and played with his hair too.

Christian leaned in for a kiss but I pulled awayin the last second and pulled Maryse by her wrist. I giggled as I looked back at Christian. Maryse blew a kiss to Edge and we were gone. We were headed to the bakery. We went over to the chef and he said everything was being baked to day for the wedding in 2 days, including today! The food would be done tomorrow, so Maryse and I left.

We went to the place the wedding was taking place. The whole thing was going good, and I loved the decorating. I checked everything, making sure it was perfect. Then Maryse and I went home. I was just so stressed. I hadn't realized it was 7:00 p.m. until we walked into the house and I checked the clock. Edge came out of the guestroom and smiled at Maryse and me. Maryse left me to go talk to him.

I looked everywhere for Christian, but I couldn't find him. I went into the pool room because I heard some splashing. I walked in and saw Christian swimming around. He looked up and smiled.

"Hey gorgeus." He said as he got out and kissed me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. Without warning, he lifted me up and threw me into the pool, making me scream so loud, Maryse and Edge would be deaf not to hear it.

Christian was laughing while Maryse and Edge ran in super fast. "What's wrong Kellz?" Maryse asked, getting as close as she dared to the water and Christian.

But before I could reply, Edge lifted Maryse and threw her in. She screamed louder than me and splashed me, too. Christian and Edge were laughing like crazy and we got out of the pool and started hitting them all over the chest. I was so mad! Maryse even slapped Edge once or twice.

"Ugh! You guys are such jerks!" we were hitting them, until Christian lifted me and carried me to the living room while Edge threw Maryse back into the pool, making her face grow red. Christian laid me down on the leather couch, and wrapped me in a towel. I sneezed and hit him again.

"Oww! What was that one for?" He asked as he sat on the edge of the bed. I glared at him.

"I could have a frickin' cold now! I'm so mad at you! Why the hell did you do that?" I snapped at him. He looked like he regretted it. I sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm just really stressed."

He looked up at me and leaned closer. "Remember when we were sitting by the water, and I put my arm around you for the first time?" I smiled up at him and he laid down and wraped his arms around me. I buried my head into his shoulder and all my nerves relaxed and I fell a sleep.

**I know, lately the story hasn't been going with the song, but don't worry. It's gonna get better. And btw, I didn't want to just skip EVERY SINGLE THING, so that's also another reason. Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Mine Chapter 8: Big Day**

(Kelly's POV)

I woke up on the couch in Christian's arms. I didn't move, I wanted this moment to last forever. I was just so happy to be with Christian. We were so close I could hear his heart. He gently snored a bit, and then I kissed him and he woke up.

He smiled huge. "What a great way to start my morning."

I rolled off him just as Maryse came running down the stairs yelling in French. She kept yelling at Edge, then finally translated herself. "You threw me in a frickin' pool! I'm not for-" She stopped when Edge kissed her.

He gently pulled away and looked into her eyes. "Will you be my date to the wedding?" He asked and I looked at Christian with a look that said 'Awwww!' while Christian was trying to hold back his laughter.

Maryse snapped out of it and kissed him again. "Yes!" She said and threw her arms around him.

I coughed which sent them jumping, as if they thought we weren't home. I looked at Maryse as Christian let out all the bottled laughter. He had fallen off the couch and was now rolling on the floor. I walked over to Maryse and we both left to get ready. I wore a knee high summer dress and Maryse was wearing a tight white dress down to her thigh.

We went to the bakery and made sure everything was going good before going to the dress shop and picking up our dresses. Maryse had picked out the bridesmaid's dresses, and for once made sure I looked the best there. Then we went to get the rings and food. We took everything but the cake. We took them to the place where the whole thing was taking place. We set the rings in the room I'd be getting ready in. We put plastic over the food and put it in the fridge, keeping it fresh.

I was so nervous that Maryse slapped me to bring me back. I slapped her back and we were even. We went and bought a vail, then went straight home. Christian greeted me with a kiss and arms around me. I smiled and we went to bed. I couldn't take anymore stress. I buried my face into his chest and went to sleep.

I awoke to Maryse taking non-stop pictures of Christian and me. I smiled and gently slipped out of Christian's arms. Maryse and I hadn't changed from our clothes we wore yesterday because there would be no time to change. So we quickly ate breakfast and Christian gave me a kiss goodbye. The men had to get ready now, and so did the girls. Edge was going to go make sure everything was in place and he was also taking the cake.

Maryse and I ran to the hair salon and got everything done, which took about 2 hours. Then we went to the wedding place and we started getting dressed. That took us an hour, because we were greeting everyone. Then my bridesmaid's helped me with my vail. I strapped on heels and was good to go.

Later I walked down the aisle and we said our vows. We exchanged rings then walked out. I threw my bouquet, which Maryse caught, before Christian drove us home. He lifted me bridal style into the house. I giggled and he laid me down on our bed.

"So we're married now." Christian said as he took off his suit and put on a tight t-shirt showing his muscles. I smiled.

"Yes we are." I giggled and he laid in bed with me. I sighed. "So much stress for a 1 hour event." I snuggled into him more, feeling cold. He wrapped his arms around me, and I closed my eyes.

**Like it? A little short, but please review anyway!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Mine Chapter 9: Downhill And Happy Endings**

(Kelly's POV)

I woke up when I heard Christian yelling in his phone, very frustrated. I got up and wrapped my arms around his back, so kind of like a hug. He held me with his free hand, and hung up his phone, sighing in frustration.

"What's wrong Christian?" I asked, letting go of him.

He looked down at me, a serious look on his face. "My parents won't pay for this house anymore, and I don't have any money left to pay for it because of the wedding." He shook his head in disgust. "It was the least they could've done. They didn't even show up." I could see his eyes glisten, then he quickly covered it because he knew my dad hadn't come either, even if he was invited.

I looked at Christian and kissed him. "Everything will work in the end. We're together, and we'll work on this together." He smiled and I felt him relax.

"Alright, let's go deal with these bills." I said, which made him laugh a bit.

A week later, there were some problems that were just too much for us to handle. We got some loans but it just wasn't working.

Christian went out today for a meeting with the bank about the house. It was getting late, 2:20 a.m. I stayed up all night waiting for him. I heard the front door slam shut and I ran to greet Christian. He looked mad, and when I asked what was wrong, he exploded.

"They're giving us a week to pay for the house. A WEEK. This is all going downhill!" He screamed.

I flinched, a little scared. "Calm down Christian-" I began but he interrupted.

"Calm down? How can you say that? Everything is slipping out of our hands!" He yelled.

I gasped. I started to tear up, and he quickly became a little softer. He reached for me but I pushed his hand away. I ran out into the street crying my eyes out. He followed right behind and gently took my wrist and made me face him. I braced myself for the goodbye.

"I remember how we felt sitting by the water. And everytime I look at you, it's like the first time. I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter. She is the best thing that's ever been mine." He leaned down and passionately kissed me. When he pulled away he whispered, "I'll never leave you alone."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and we went inside. He laid me on the bed, and, well, let's just say we did some things...

9 months later I had a beautiful baby boy named Jake. He was the most beautiful thing ever. Christian actually cried during the birth. I couldn't have done it without him. Now we were taking him home.

Christian's father had payed for the house and all the loans we took without his mother knowing. He really loved his son, and wanted him to be happy. And now he has a grandson.

Maryse and Edge were engaged. They dated ever since Christian and my wedding. Christian and I like to credit eachother, because without us introducing them, and getting married, they wouldn't even know eachother. Maryse was Jake's godmother, while Edge was Jake's godfather.

1 year and 4 months pass and it's Maryse and Edge's wedding. I know, long time. But they were so busy being in love. Now Maryse was the one in the bride's dress and me in the maid of honour's. Christian was also Edge's best man. I held 4 month old Jack in my hands, while 1 year and 4 month old Jake ran around giggling and jumping. It felt good.

After the wedding, Maryse threw her bouquet and I caught it. I smiled and Christian took me, Jake, and Jack home.

We changed and went to the beach. We ran in the water, happy as can be. I smiled at Christian, who smiled back. This is how the story ends. With everything that's just Mine.

**Like it? That's the end! Review please!**


End file.
